The present invention relates to an improved applicator for coloring growing hair of human beings, and more particularly, to a hair coloring applicator which advantageously provides several hair styling tools in a single unitary structure.
Traditionally, hair coloring of human beings has been performed in a beauty salon by first using a comb to separate strands of hair and then using some type of dispenser or applicator to apply a hair coloring or dye material to the hair. Next, a small brush with a row of hard bristles is used to spread the material over the exposed roots of the hair. Accordingly, in order to effectively perform a hair coloring process, it is necessary for the hair technician to utilize several different tools. This can become inconvenient for the technician since the technician must repeated switch tools manually. Furthermore, the switching of tools lengthens the duration of the process, thereby delaying both the technician and the client. Therefore, there has been a need in the art to provide a single device by which the entire hair coloring process can be quickly and effectively performed.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,695 entitled Brush And Method For Hair Treatment Using Bristle Arrays Of Different Densities And Materials issued to Wong on 12 Apr. 1994. In Wong '695, a unitary device for performing a hair coloring process is ostensibly provided. The disclosed device has a head with a handle and three arrays of bristles extending therefrom. The device purportedly provides a technician with the ability to simultaneously comb hair on one side of a hair partition, apply a coloring solution to the partition, spread the solution, and repartition the hair for a subsequent application of the solution. While conventional art such as Wong '695 has merit in its own right, I believe that an improved device can be produced. Moreover, I have discovered that devices that position a brush in this manner are messy and not only are susceptible to fouling as the coloring solution towels from the bristles to the handle and contacts the fingers of the technician. Furthermore, the bristles of this type of brush can become easily clogged with excessive quantities of the coloring solution. I have found that these deficiencies can result in the coloring solution being spread to unintended hairs within a part during application of the coloring solution.